Multicast systems have traditionally distributed content through satellite, and cable networks. The proliferation of wireless technologies, and wireless communication devices, which provide anytime and anywhere communication, have fueled the distribution of content through social media networks into all facets of human life. Accordingly, social media networks provide an additional channel for distribution of content.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.